


Affirmations

by DEYES



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEYES/pseuds/DEYES
Summary: You have something to tell Mammon, but get a little distracted along the way.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	Affirmations

You'd sworn to yourself you wouldn't be here again, you had promised that the last time would stay the last time, once and for all. 

So why were you standing outside of his door, anxiously waiting for a response? This is how it always went with you and him, both of you denying your need for each other until you were really put to the test. As much as you tried to stay away it seemed impossible to ignore the feelings you both shared. Both of you had said that it was purely to help with frustration over spring exams, but then fall came, and you still found yourself waking up in his bed, noticeably more sore than when you had arrived. At first it was easy to handle, just meeting whenever you needed and leaving soon after. No cuddles, no 'i love yous', no strings attached.

But then, out of the blue, your heart started doing its job. You slowly fell for the demon who only seemed to care about money. You found yourself wanting to go more slow, you wanted to feel his hands gently wrap around you as you laid atop his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat. Don't get confused though, of course you loved your rough make out sessions, full of sweat and lust, and the rough way he ravaged your body like no one else ever could, but that didn't mean you didn't want the softer side of him too. You wanted to be intimate with him, instead of sitting on his lap and riding him til the day was over, you wanted to feel his gentle lips peck you on the cheek, you wanted to hold his hand in public, for everyone to see, for everyone to know that you were his. God, you sounded just like him.

You were snapped out of your thoughts when you heard the door click, the demon looked at you before raising a silver brow "Hey, did you need somethin'?" you felt heat rise to your cheeks as you stared at him. He was so- handsome. He stood in front of you wearing a gray tank with some black sweats, he wasn't as built as Beel, but boy, was he still ripped. You couldn't help but bite your lip at the sight of him, already forgetting what you'd said earlier about wanting a pure relationship with him. He caught on right away "Oh?" he took a step closer, pushing you against the door. "You must've missed me huh?" He said, snaking his hands around your waist, dipping his head down to leave love bites from your chin to your collarbone. You missed this, you missed him, no matter how much you tried to stay away, you always found yourself right back here, in his arms, desperate for his touch.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised to see you standing at the door, it'd been almost a month since you and him had a 'meetup'. When this first started it was all an accident, one that kept happening until you decided to just stop pretending it was. Mammon was happy to oblige, he was always there when you needed him to be, whether it was his room or some random closet, he was always there. He would never admit to missing you as badly as he did. It was hard for him to keep telling himself that you were nothing more than his human asking for a favor, that's all. But he couldn't help but feel pangs of jealousy when he saw you getting close to anyone else, and often ended up channeling it into you, literally. The first time you had done it, he was gentle, and tense, holding back as to make sure you were safe, but as you got more and more used to him, he got rougher, and rougher, until he'd just leave you lying there, barely able to move for fear he'd slip up and say to much.

He was to afraid to admit his feelings for you, worried that you'd tell him it'd gotten too personal and that things would be awkward between you guys and he'd lose you to someone who could draw a line, and solely be your fuckbuddy. The thought of it made his skin boil. His teeth sunk into sweet spot, causing you to let out a small moan at the sensation. He always made sure to leave proof that you had been together, even if you'd be annoyed with him for it.

He pulled away, admiring the deep purple color that began to settle onto your skin before diving in to capture your lips. You made sure to lock the door before fully relaxing into the kiss. It was sloppy and primal, you both had gone what felt like an eternity without each other, and neither of you realized how bad you really needed this. A strong hand hooked under your thigh, pulling you closer to him. Your hands snaked up into his hair, gently pulling the silver locks as you pushed further into him, causing a groan to slip from his lips.

You slowly but surely managed to make your way over to his bed, occasionally breaking apart to make sure you were headed the right way. As soon as he felt his back hit the bed, you were on top of him, straddling his waist as your lips traveled from his lips to his neck, to his collarbone, his chest and the spaces in between, the quiet in the room being filled with his little pants of pleasure. You pulled away to admire him, God, he was so handsome, the way his chest adorned marks left by _you_ , it made you feel powerful to mark a high ranking demon like him, the pride was overwhelming. You licked your lips at the sight of him panting under you, his cocky demeanor slipping away, he was putty in your hands like this, and you **_loved it_**. You quickly stripped your shirt off, discarding somewhere across the room, he sat up briefly, doing the same, before you pushed him back down, your lips connecting to his once more. 

You felt his hands delicately work their way to your bra, expertly slipping it off, letting it join your other clothes in some random corner of his room to be discovered the next morning, you couldn't help but moan into the kiss as his hands roamed your now bareback, you instinctively covered your chest, despite him seeing you naked more times than you could count, you still felt embarrassed, being so vulnerable in such a vulgar way to a demon who could kill you just because he felt like it, it was exhilarating and frightening all at once. 

"You gotta stop doing that MC" his voice was deep, so deep you could feel the vibration of it go through his chest, and onto yours. "I want to see you" a grin crept up his lips, "All of you.", you could feel your face heat up, he wasn't a poet, but boy did he know exactly what to say. You slowly moved your arms from your chest and climbed off of him to remove the last of your clothing, exactly what he wanted. He sat up on his elbows to watch, his mouth slightly parted and eyes wide with excitement. He let out a whistle, "Damn..." was all could let out as he sat up to admire you better. "You too." you stated nervously, a slight octave raise in your voice, your confidence from just seconds ago was faltering at his intimidating figure. He obliged, standing to take off his sweats. You couldn't help anxiously stare as he slowly pulled down on the waistband, teasing you, a nonchalant expression on his face as his own form arousal stood proudly in the air. You were immedately on him again, your lips worked into his, rough and forceful.

He fell onto the bed once more, and you spent no time with foreplay, he held his breath as he felt your hand tightly grip around his manhood, you gently stroked it before angling it against yourself, "You're impatient aren't ya dollface?" he said boldly, you didn't answer though, too preoccupied with the feeling of him filling you, slowly, inch by inch you felt him take up the space inside you, until you finally felt yourself collide with his pelvis. You steadied yourself your hands onto his chest, you went up, then down, earning you a hiss from him. You kept going, up, and down, it'd been months since you last did this, and that was defenitely too long. You let out a moan as you sped up, the sound of skin on skin filled the room now, occasionally interrupted by your moans. 

He looked up at you, admiring how you looked, the sweat on your skin gave you an elegant glow, you looked close to angelic, even despite doing such a sinful act, he moved his hand to touch you more, it felt forbidden, like he was breaking the rules, he felt you relax into is touch as his warm hands gently kneaded your breasts, you felt your pace going sloppy when he touched you, the sensation of his calloused hands rubbing tiny circles onto your budding areolas was overwhelming, and you felt yourself come closer and closer to your climax.

The final push was when you felt his mouth cover your bosom, the warm wet sensation was enough to drive you over the edge, and with one final thrust, you felt yourself lose control, a warm wave of pleasure ran through your body with a shiver. You were so busy feeling the pleasure from your first climax in what felt like decades, you hadn't even notice when he flipped you over until you saw him looking of you.

He chased his own climax, roughly thrusting into you, causing loud moans to leave your mouth. You almost couldn't handle it, there was no recovery time and you felt yourself coming closer to a second orgasm, it was so hard to focus, but you placed your hands into his hair, looking up at him and giving him praises, "You're so ah! good Mammon..." you cooed as you felt the ball in your lower stomach build up, nearly ready to burst. His pace grew uncoordinated, and his cheeks dusted red after hearing your compliments, but only for a short moment before he roughly continued, moving your leg onto his shoulder as he hit places you didn't know he could.

Must sooner than the first, you felt your second orgasm come, this time it was violent, instead of a wave, it crashed into you like a tsunami, you let out a mewl and heard him growl at the feeling of you clenched around him before he finally felt his own satisfaction sneak up on him, he pulled out quickly, ignoring your whine of displeasure from the empty feeling, deciding a good place to let it out would be on your inner thigh.

You looked up at him, panting, admiring his the sweat adorning his muscles with a hum of pleasure as he stared down at you with a questioning look on his face. "That was....different" he whispered after a few short moments. You had never ridden him before, and you never praised him, it was always him taking the lead, no words exchanged, so what made you suddenly change your mind..? 

After an awkward silence you sat up, whimpering at the sensitivity you felt. "Mammon....this..isn't working for me." he felt a pain in his chest at those words, had he done something wrong? He tried to keep it as baseline as possible, you needed him for sex, and that was that. "Oh..." he muttered quietly, feeling angry at himself for thinking you two could be anymore than friends with benefits.

You were anxious not knowing how to phrase what you had come here to tell him in the first place, you let out a deep sigh before mustering up the little courage you had. "Mammon.....I.....I want to be more, more with you. I want us to be more...I know in the beginning it was just to help with stress but I want you...and I to be...you know..." you were too embarassed to meet his gaze, scrambling for the right words to say and just letting random ones fill the gaps. You were brought back by the warmth of his hands enveloping yours

"MC. MC, look at me" you listened to him, your eyes finally meeting his, he placed a chaste kiss on the palm of your hand "You're already mine, you're _my_ human, you got that?" You felt yourself relax into his touch, your anxiety long forgotten now, because now you knew,

You were his, and he was yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Ive been really into Obey Me recently and thought I'd do a little thing for the Great Mammon! I hope you like it, and if you do, maybe I'll write for the others...? ;3c


End file.
